


Allowances

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Because sharing's just part of their relationship.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 43





	Allowances

The burgundy towel she pulls from over the rack is suspiciously damp, but there’s no doubt in Sakura’s mind that Naruto used it last night—like her yellow socks he stretched out to futility because Sasuke refused to share his when Naruto couldn’t find a clean pair of his own. He’s too casual with so many of her things. And Sasuke’s things.

With or without their permission.

It’s nothing new, though. Nearly a year of living together shouldn’t make Naruto’s habits anything less than expected, so Sakura finishes ringing out the remaining water dripping from her hair.

Stepping across the hallway, one hand adjusts the strap of the push-up bra that Sasuke says she doesn’t need but sometimes makes Naruto stare a little longer at her chest when she does wear it. 

The door opens with a loud creak that prompts a slight movement from the bed when she turns on the light. Walking into the room, she throws the towel over the back of the closet door. Naturally, Naruto’s bad habits had to corrupt her eventually, although it’s a wonder why Sasuke still thinks he can fight Naruto’s influence.

Ignoring the groan from her left, she scrounges through the dresser for something to wear, looking over to the source of the groan after pulling out the first piece of clothing she gets her hands on. It’s a shirt a little too big for her, but she can’t be choosy when her first class starts at seven in the morning and she has to leave no later than six thirty to get there on time.

Sasuke’s eyes narrow at Sakura pulling the light green shirt that once belonged to him over her head.

“You really aren’t a morning person, are you?”

Sasuke sits up from the bed, shoulders hunched forward with the sheets around his waist falling to his lap. He rubs at his left eye with his right hand. It makes him look the kind of adorable that rivals even Naruto’s grins when he’s trying to impress her, but Sakura just smiles, refraining from making the comparison out loud.

“I had to pull an all-nighter at the library for my quantum physics class,” is Sasuke’s low murmur. “I came back a few hours ago.”

“Lucky you and Naruto don’t have to be anywhere until one today,” Sakura hums, pulling out a pair of cropped jeans from the dresser then closing the drawer. “Unfortunately for me, my first class is at the crack of dawn.”

“You woke me up.”

Not hiding her smile, Sakura slips into the dark jeans that hang a little loose around her hips. “At least it’s not a lab, I suppose, but it’s not like I want to think about classical philosophy this early in the morning, either.”

Sasuke continues to glare, but usually sharp eyes are rendered ineffective by lack of sleep, turned petulant by the air being forced through pursed his lips as Sasuke blows the hair out of his face.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up, sleepyhead.” Picking up the two blue barrettes lying on top of the dresser, Sakura slides one through her bangs and curls the other in her palm. She plops herself on the bed next to Sasuke and leans over him to flick Naruto’s calf. “I forgot you can’t sleep through everything like Naruto.”

There’s a garbled noise that comes from the back of Naruto’s throat. Eyes closed and mouth wide open, he turns away from Sakura and Sasuke, lets out a loud hacking, congested sound before using the heel of his palm to rub his cheek streaked with drool. He smacks his mouth, once, twice, licks his lips then buries his head into the pillow he resumes his snoring against.

Sakura and Sasuke share a snort at the sight.

“Don’t ever compare me to that.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—I won’t compare you to Naruto again,” Sakura teases with a slight tilt of her head. “Want me to make it up to you?”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Sakura leaning closer but makes a tentative reach for the back of her head when her lips meet his.

Sakura smiles into the kiss, weaving the fingers once curled around the barrette through Sasuke’s hair. She yelps when Sasuke tries to pull her down, laughs and pushes her hand against Sasuke’s chest when she almost falls on top of him.

“As much as I’d love to stay here,” she whispers, “I still have to go to class, you know.”

Sasuke pushes his hair out of his eyes, the beginnings of a smirk making itself present, but his hand pauses over his ear, and a glance at Sakura’s hair wipes the smirk right off. “Is this...”

“No, don’t take it off.” Sakura laughs at the sour expression on Sasuke’s face. “You’re always pushing your hair away from your eyes, so I thought it’d help.”

“It’s a barrette.”

“So? It’s blue. You like to wear blue, don’t you?”

“It’s a barrette.”

“I heard you the first time, but you refuse to cut your hair short, and this helps, doesn’t it?” Sakura says. “Mr. Practicality.” 

“Hn.”

“Besides, I think it’s cute.”

“I’m a guy. It’s not cute.”

“Well, you might not think it’s cute, but I do. And I bet you Naruto will, too.”

Sasuke doesn’t blush like Sakura knows Naruto would, although the corner of his mouth twitches, accompanied by the tic over his left eye that may as well be the equivalent to a blush because he doesn’t move to take the barrette out of his hair.

She gives him a playful grin, pulls his face close and keeps him closer with another kiss as she slides her finger down the side of his face. “Pass that along to Naruto when he wakes up, would you?”


End file.
